


365247

by wwwhaleradio



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwwhaleradio/pseuds/wwwhaleradio
Summary: “俊辉，知道什么？”这句话全圆佑竟然还是用中文问的。很早之前就发现了，全圆佑好像会用中文喊自己的名字了，虽然还不是很标准，但比他刚开始“圆圆、圆圆”称呼对方的样子要好多了。文俊辉感觉自己的手心都有点发抖，只好又小声地尖叫起来：“我们真的要恋爱吗？你知道吗？他们说你喜欢我，真的吗、真的吗？真的要和我恋爱吗？”
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 17





	365247

365247

佑灰/  
一方x瘾设定/

和全圆佑恋爱这件事，文俊辉觉得自己好像也是不知情的。

他韩语说得还不是很好，碰到全圆佑的时候更是有些结结巴巴的：“圆佑知道吗、知道吗？”这之中他凑过去的时候因为太高兴还不小心蹭掉了全圆佑的眼镜，但也没有办法了，因为他感觉到全圆佑的脸上好像有点要笑的样子，身子还稍微侧过去了一些。

“俊辉，知道什么？”这句话全圆佑竟然还是用中文问的。很早之前就发现了，全圆佑好像会用中文喊自己的名字了，虽然还不是很标准，但比他刚开始“圆圆、圆圆”称呼对方的样子要好多了。文俊辉感觉自己的手心都有点发抖，只好又小声地尖叫起来：“我们真的要恋爱吗？你知道吗？他们说你喜欢我，真的吗、真的吗？真的要和我恋爱吗？”

好多好多问题就这么不受控制地被自己抛给对方，以至于全圆佑把嘴巴贴过来的时候文俊辉感觉自己甚至跳了一下。但是全圆佑并没有吻他，只是轻轻地在他的鼻尖上亲了一下。文俊辉的大腿又紧绷起来，为什么？因为他探头的时候鼻尖正好停留在对方的嘴巴下方，所以就只被亲了鼻尖吗？忍不住伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，文俊辉又把脸扬起来了一些。

这样全圆佑就会和自己接吻吗？文俊辉想。他感觉自己都快要忍不住了。

但全圆佑还是没有这么做，就算他的舌尖已经伸出来快要碰到全圆佑的脸上，睫毛也开始不安地都动起来，全圆佑都没有和自己接吻。

被挡住了。

文俊辉湿湿软软的舌尖被压在全圆佑捂在对方脸上的掌心里面，他的眼睛瞪大了，可是还是可怜巴巴地嘟起嘴亲了对方的手一下。可爱。全圆佑忍不住笑一下，上身又压下去靠在椅背上。“要啊。”男生的手指蜷起来勾了文俊辉的鼻尖一下，“所以呢？俊现在就想要和我做吗，在这里？”

“不可以吗？”文俊辉几乎已经把全圆佑答应要交往的话忽略掉了，他好像只听到全圆佑问自己想不想做的那句话，声音还呜呜咽咽的，舌头还在不停地舔对方的掌心，那种声音啧啧啧地充满整个学生会办公室，文俊辉的双手也忍不住伸出来压在全圆佑的桌子上面。

“不可以、不可以做吗？圆佑也喜欢我吧。”好像这么说的话全圆佑就会松口了，手指使劲的时候微微发白，文俊辉又静静地盯着对方看了一会儿，那只漂亮的手就有些用力地在自己的脸上捏了一下。  
“去把门锁上。”

好。  
听到全圆佑这么说，文俊辉的脑子就又变得有些晕晕的，走路的时候连双腿都颤颤巍巍起来。光是舔了对方几下他就已经很兴奋，校裤下面也隐隐约约硬了一点。全圆佑还在后面盯着他看，文俊辉下意识夹紧了臀部，连按在门把上的手都有些被汗湿掉。

“裤子脱掉。”明明还坐在那里，全圆佑又开始冲自己发号施令。但文俊辉真的就像对方要求的那样做了，先是校裤，再后来用手把内裤脱下去的时候他还直接叫了出来，拖得长长的尾音先是在鼻子里哼了一下，然后又变成叹息度出来。 

明明就没有什么，结果全圆佑听到了，还敢恶狠狠地叫他不准叫。那怎么办？门板冰冰的，自己还在全圆佑的要求下自慰起来。光是被对方盯着看这一条他就快爽晕了，连摸在下面的手都不知道碰的是哪里。不仅仅是性器，就算不小心碰到鼠蹊部文俊辉都要哼哼叫一声全圆佑的名字，声音却还被刻意压抑的黏黏糊糊的。“圆，圆佑不过来吗？嗯。”

这么做的时候文俊辉还眨了眨眼睛，全圆佑僵了僵，看向对方表情突然就变得有些灰蒙蒙的。

果然他很快就被从地上捞起来，文俊辉光溜溜的臀尖在对方手中揉了揉后还被轻轻打了一下，上衣也很快被自己脱掉，全圆佑凑过来亲自己的时候文俊辉差点哭出来。

“圆、圆佑”他着急，前面还没射出来后面却已经贪心地用手指抠挖几下就想要全圆佑插进来，文俊辉重复道，“要进来吗？圆佑、啊、啊不进来吗？”

明明已经说得很露骨了，却还是不够，因为全圆佑根本不理他。对方的手还从后面绕过来套弄自己的性器，肩膀也被吮吸着咬了一口。文俊辉只好又把脸侧过去蹭到全圆佑的嘴巴旁边嘟嘟囔囔起来，“不，圆佑，不可以吗、已经、已经、我已经可以吃进来了。”

没人理他，全圆佑好像做什么事都有些我行我素。那只手只是又轻又缓地从他的腰线一直顺到前胸，已经抖得很厉害，全圆佑竟然还敢揉他。文俊辉的姿势本来就有点站不住，被刮了一下铃口更是整个吊起来差点摔下去。

“怎么样？”全圆佑把他往门上摁，一边说还一边亲他脖子后面凸起来的骨节。不知道什么怎么样，文俊辉的脚还虚掂着，阴茎阴囊和全圆佑的手一起歪歪地压在前面。他舒服的头皮发麻，对方带了尾戒的小指却还要绕过去搔他的会阴，文俊辉被冰的一缩一缩地叫起来，“那里、那里、不要碰。”

“哪里不要碰？”  
右腿也被架起来，虽然这么问了，全圆佑的手却还在随便乱摸，有时候还会跑到腿根那里狠狠地掐一下，但是因为身体被贴的很紧，文俊辉还是下意识想合拢双腿双腿去夹全圆佑的手，丰满的臀肉在那里一颤一颤的，还微微摇动起来，全圆佑的手还在不停的动来动去，眼睛却不能从对方的身上离开，直到文俊辉快要射了，他才主动张开嘴巴去亲文俊辉的嘴。文俊辉果然积极的回吻过来，他的下腹有点打颤，射出来的时候喉咙里咕哝出来的叹息也又长又软。“圆圆，我，站，我要站不住了。”

没有办法，全圆佑只好顺势把他贴着门正面把他抱了起来，沾满了精液的手指也伸到文俊辉的身体里扩张起来。那双修长的腿很快就缠到自己身体上，文俊辉还在和自己索吻，屁股也被抬得很高地送到手里。

“可以，可，以了，进来。拜托嘛。”明明那后面就很紧，可他只是塞了一根手指后文俊辉就又开始叫，全圆佑忍不住深吸了一口气，手上的动作却还是小心心翼翼的。“不行。”这么说着，他的脸色还变得有点淡，淡的文俊辉都有些委屈。摸在里面的手指弄得他直都直不起来都快要要荡在全圆佑身上，对方却还是说不可以。

文俊辉感觉自己快要哭了。

全圆佑真的很坏。明明亲都亲了摸都摸了还要在那里犹豫。他的脸有些红，不满的时候表情也就变得皱皱巴巴的，但舌尖还被全圆佑含在嘴里，亲着亲着又感觉心里好喜欢好喜欢，文俊辉被堵得完全说不出话，被抱着摸了一会就又软下去。那几根手指也渐渐从后面撤出来，全圆佑抱着他走了几步就又压到那张桌子上，然后自己就被一口气插了进去。

被进入时，对方的脸上的表情好像也舒展了一些，文俊辉轻叹着回抱住对方，看起来终于有点眉开眼笑的意思：“圆佑，圆佑你也很舒服吧。”

文俊辉这个傻瓜知道什么。

全圆佑闻声忍不住又去亲他，舌面都顶到上颚，下身也来回耸动起来。可能是太爽了，文俊辉迷迷糊糊发出一声喟叹的时候还夹了他一下。全圆佑禁不住眯了眯眼睛，“不要夹。”他伸手捏了捏文俊辉的屁股，嘴唇却又冷不丁被对方咬了一下。

大概是已经有点晕了，这么做了之后文俊辉看向自己的时候神色还有点慌张。“太深了，嗯，对不起，好舒服，不小心才，才咬了圆佑。”

“那怎么办，不亲了吗？”全圆佑逗他的时候还去亲了对方的眼角，果不其然那里马上就有眼泪流下来，“不可以，怎么，可以啊、当然要亲、亲亲啊。”文俊辉一边啜泣还一边把腿张得更开了一点，好像这样就是讨好对方了，全圆佑的校服还没有脱，男生就又紧紧攥着对方的领口被插的更厉害了一点。

但是没想到这之后乳尖也被叼起来舔，文俊辉哭的更厉害了，还哼哼唧唧地往后逃。  
但这样子逃又能逃到哪里去呢，就只是踢了一下腿就又被全圆佑捞着腰拉回来继续小口小口的咬，几乎是自己哼一句胸口就又被留下一个痕迹。文俊辉最后干脆都不挣扎了，因为他又被全圆佑像小孩子一样抱起来之后坐到了那张办公椅上。虽然这个动作全圆佑不方便太用力但已经轻而易举就可以进到很深的地方，屁股被拖起来又按下去的时候简直要舒服死了，文俊辉已经没有力气再抓着那点衣物不放，完完全全就变成趴在全圆佑身上乱晃的样子。

手臂一使劲就又扶在全圆佑肩膀上叫了一声，文俊辉的腿勾紧了就直直撑在扶手上抖了一下。不知道为什么全圆佑的手又从屁股摸到那里了，湿湿的手还在股沟磨了好久，“为什么要摸啦！”文俊辉侧过头轻轻撞了一下对方的胸口表示抱怨，但接下去说出来的话还是乱七八糟的，“就算、很舒服吗、舒服嘛。是有点，可是、圆佑还是。圆佑要这么做吗。圆佑喜欢这样？吗。是吧。”

拆分了好几段的话一口气讲完文俊辉看起来真的气喘吁吁了。明明就腰酸的厉害，从锁骨那里一点点泛出的红和还和对方胸前那里的自己的牙印密密麻麻连成一片，文俊辉竟然还再一次磨磨蹭蹭地往下坐。全圆佑受不了了，只好把手抽出来又掐着对方的腰就重重往下摁。承受不住的果然还是文俊辉，尖叫了一声后忽然就看起来有些迷瞪瞪的，爽的缩起来的脚趾也变成粉红色。

“俊辉，”全圆佑再次用中文喊文俊辉的时候，对方还是没反应过来，射出来的东西也断断续续的。他只好凑过去又在文俊辉的耳垂上咬了一下，“俊辉，很舒服吗？”

“嗯，”痒而湿润的触感终于让文俊辉的脸上终于出现了一丝类似马上要哭泣的表情，下意识回答之后他才看着对方似笑非笑的脸倏然有些害羞起来。全圆佑还在顶他，但光是刚才那样就已经丢脸的不行，他的后面因为高潮绞紧的很厉害，可全圆佑还是没有停下。

全身上下又被摸了一遍，不知道对方有没有看自己，但文俊辉觉得眼里全圆佑的表情分明有些得意。但就是这丝得意也让文俊辉变得很欣喜，害羞之中他竟然又开始兴奋地头脑犯晕，喃喃着喜欢喜欢就抬起头凑过去亲全圆佑的嘴。虽然摇动身体的时候把对方的衣服也弄得脏脏的，但就算是这样全圆佑也没有避开，甚至还摁着文俊辉的头去舔对方软软的脸。

“怎么这么乖，”热热的嘴唇在脸上啜的很舒服，全圆佑这么夸他的时候，文俊辉的后面终于泛出一点湿意，明明里面还是涨的厉害，对方却还是先从自己的身体里退出来后再射了出去。

“圆佑，怎么了，为什么要，要射在外面，可以，可以在里面的，啊。”这回终于轮到文俊辉晕乎乎地用中文喊全圆佑的名字，哪怕不太理解，全圆佑“嗯？”地应了一声大概也从语气中明白了对方的意思。小心翼翼坐正以后再次轻笑着收拢手臂把文俊辉抱在怀里，用来清理的纸巾也率先被在对方下面擦拭起来。

“没关系。”虽说脸上多少有些意犹未尽，但男生还是贴着对方的脸低低地笑了起来，“射在里面不弄干净的话你会生病的。”

笨蛋。

fin.


End file.
